One hell of a night
by FoxyFelixia96
Summary: Akuroku one-shot. M for language and sex. Yaoi...don't like, don't read. FIRST ONE-SHOT! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! I added more stuff on account of a review.


AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hello! I changed lots of stuff on acount of reviews. It's got a LOT more sexy akurokuness. lol. Oh, and if you want to, like, put this in a first person point of view, be my guest! I think what I'm sayin' is, you are allowed to reuse my material. Just let me know if ya do, k? PLEASE READ AND REVIEW IF I NEED MORE! (after all...this IS my first yaoi. ^^)

* * *

Roxas slowly walked down the dark coridor to his room, finally home from a mission. "Thank KINGDOM HEARTS I'm done with that."  
He sighed to him self. His mission was to go to Beasts Castle to defeat 5 Bully Dogs and it was NOT easy. He had gashes all over him, partally his fault for not bringing a damn potion or ether or anything but the keyblade, for that matter.

Finally, after a few turns here and there, he made it to the hall with rooms. Also known as 'the sleepy hollow of Nobodies rest.' "Ok," Roxas thought to himself. "5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11,...12, Aha!" He opened his door and turned on the light. Once his eyes fully adjusted, he gasped from fright. He didn't expect a certain red head to be lounging on his bed so, sugestively. "Well, well,well...My Roxy-poo has finally returned." He said, grinning slightly at the nick-name. Roxas' mouth twitched. "Hey, Axel,"

He said very glum-like. "Look, I'm really not in a good mood and as you can see..." He pointed to his blood stained coat. "I've had a very rough day." Axel reached into his coat, pulled out a mega-potion, and tossed it toward Roxas."Here ya go!" Axel chirped. Roxas bearly caught it. He gulped down the potion quickly. "Feel better now?" Axel asked as he sat up from his position on the bed and sighed.

"I wish you'd be more careful. Going off like that without a potion is, like, suicide." Roxas took his boots off in the middle of Axel's sentence and sat beside the red head at the edge of the bed. "Axel really, I don't feel like it right now." He repeated twiddling his thumbs. "Rox, I just wanted to welcome you back. If you don't want to for a few days, I won't turn you around and shove my dick up your cute ass...unless you want me to." Axel said with a serious tone and slight grin at the end.

He wrapped an arm around the blondes waiste and pulled him closer. Roxas gently kissed Axel once or twice, then fell back on the bed with a sigh. "I'm really tired, Axel. You can stay here if you want." Axel smiled and got up. He went to the bath room. After he changed into some pajama's, he came out only to find his friend/lover asleep on the bed, slightly arching his back and moaning. "Oh, wonder what he's dreamin' about." Axel smiled and kissed the blond. "Thought you didn't want to." Axel wispered in a playful tone. "mmm...I thought I didn't ether." Roxas wispered back, slowly opening his eyes.

He got up and jumped Axel once he was in front of him. "H-hey!" Axel yelped before he hit the bed, a small blond straddling his stomach. "Sorry Axel. I..." He hesitated for the right words. "have A 'problem' to take care of." Roxas sighed, blushing vigorously. Axel grinned like an idiot and, in one move, swiftly switched positions so he was on top.

He looked down at Roxas' crotch to see how bad this 'problem' was. His eyes widened at the huge bulge in the smaller boys pants. How had he NOT jumped Axel in the first place?! While he was looking down, Roxas decided to get a head start. He unzipped his cloak and threw it on the ground. Like IT of all things was important. He then twirled his fingers in Axel's hair and used that to bring the red head's mouth to his in a deep, passonate kiss.

After a few minutes, Axel's tounge gently slid into Roxas' mouth. They both moaned at the contact and the good effects it had on both of them. Roxas then remembered something and slowly opened his eyes. "Axel..." He tried to have a whiney tone but instead it came as a slightly moaned whisper. Axel cut off the kiss and was panting wildly. "What?!" He asked, upset that they were interupted. "Y-you still got your clothes on." Roxas panted. Axel pulled the pajama shirt off and threw it in the floor, right beside Roxas's cloak. He also lost his pants.

Roxas was not surprized at all that the other boy had no underwear on. Now that he thought about it, when did Axel EVER wear underwear? Axel reclaimed his position on the blond and licked the shell of his ear. "Your turn." He whispered. Roxas visibly shivered at the sound. He closed his eyes and heard the zipper of his pants being pulled down. Then he arched his back to help Axel get them off quicker.

As soon as they were off, Roxas could feel an emence difference in the room he had down below. Axel slid the checkered boxers off the slim body, slightly grinning. He too, had had a long day and this is just what he needed. "You need preped..." He asked Roxas, starring at his swollen cock. "No. J-just...go easy at first." Axel leaned up to the blondes coller bone, bit it, and began to suck. Roxas yelped at first, but then pleasure and lust for more corsed through his bucked his hips upward and moaned. Axel was having fun just teasing the blonde, so he decided to continue. He suddenly stopped sucking and released Roxas, leaving his mark behind.

He then left a trail of butterfly kisses, going lower and lower until he was at the spot where Roxas' boxer line should be. Roxas arched his back with every kiss, wanting so much more. Axel decided to stop his motion and try something new. He went to Roxas' throbing manhood and took it in his mouth. Roxas writhed and moaned even more when Axel began to hum and bob his head up and down."A-Ax...oh god!" Roxas screamed as he released his seed in Axel's mouth. Axel tried to swallow all of it, though some of it seeped out the sides of his mouth.

"Damn, you taste good." He said with a cheeky grin. Roxas smiled and blushed."Well," He yawned. "I think I'm goin' back to mmph!" Before he could complete his sentence, Axel had hungrily kissed him, pinning him back on the bed. "Rox, I've got a 'problem' now. Your turn to help." He panted, his voice full of excitment. Axel was extremly big on sharing. His turn was always first, then it was your turn. Roxas had always known that, so how could he have forgotten that the red-head was horny as hell?

While Roxas was slightly daised, Axel lowered his cock at the smaller boys entance and pushed inward slowly. Roxas, taken off guard, screamed from pain. Once the pain had been lowered by an extreamly small amount he bit his lip, which was starting to bleed, and clawed at the bed. It always hurt at first. Tears welled up in the corners of his eyes. Axel tried to help and kissed Roxas gently a few times to calm him down a little.

That's when the blonde finally spoke up. "m-move." It only came out as a slight whisper, but still traveled to Axel's ears. He pulled out and thrust back in quickly, knowing he had hit that special spot when Roxas screamed his name. He kept pulling in and out, faster and faster each time, loving the sounds his blondie made. "A-Axel, I'm...gonna...a-again." Right after his 'sentence' was complete, the white sticky liquid came, covering Axel's sweaty stomach.

Not long after that Axel came too, riding it out a little longer before he colapsed on the blonde. "I love you so much, Roxy." He panted, fiddling with the other boys small spikes. "Love...you...too." Then Roxas drifted off to sleep.  
Axel chuckled a little.

"Well, this has been one hell of a night."

He stated the same sentence every night on account of what Roxas said the first time. He then drifted off to sleep.

* * *

'S ok...right? If it was...please review and tell me. I'm like, REALLY young...so this is kinda a big step for me.

P.S. DON'T CALL ME A FUCKING PERVERT FOR WRITING IT! YOU accually read it!


End file.
